


Innocence

by Jonathan Riley (jj_minerva)



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/Jonathan%20Riley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plate of crumpets leads to an unexpected discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written back when the Hornblower series was first aired on TV. Most of the fanfic of the time portrayed Archie Kennedy as coming from a loveless family, being a victim of physical and sexual abuse by Simpson and others, and who often had numerous sexual hangups because of his past. These ideas quickly became 'fanon' in the Hornblower universe and poor Archie Kennedy suffered more abuse at the hands of fic writers than Tom Paris from STV. After a discussion with several other writers I was challenged to write a story that ignored these ideas and Archie had a normal background.

Chapter One

"Oh Archie," Horatio Hornblower closed his eyes and sighed. "That is so delectable. Thank you so much for sharing this with me." Popping the last bit of crumpet between his lips, Horatio savoured the delightful combination of butter and jam as it melted away in his mouth.

Archie Kennedy smiled, a slow trickle of butter just catching at the corner of his full lips. "It was my pleasure Horatio. Mother said I should share them with you. She has packed plenty." Turning his head to the side to better see his friend, Archie asked "What did you think of my family?"

Horatio ran his finger through the butter that had pooled on his plate and licked it off before answering. "They are wonderful Archie. Your mother is SO kind, why I felt like I had known her for years. And you look so much like your Father! I am still amazed that he took the time out from his estates to bring your whole family to Portsmouth just to see you for the day!"

The two young men had spent the morning with Archie Kennedy's family, picnicking on the foreshores of Southsea. Horatio had been hesitant at first, not wanting to intrude and spoil his friend's brief shore leave with his family. But on meeting the Kennedy's; mother, father and Archie's seven brothers and sister, Horatio had immediately been made to feel like just another member of the family.

It was obvious that the Kennedy's were very proud of their second oldest son who had been fortunate enough to secure a place as a midshipman in the Kings Navy. But the close relationship between Archie and his parents only served to highlight the vast gulf that existed between Horatio and his father. Dr. Hornblower was a solemn man, rarely given to displays of affection or indeed any sort of acknowledgment of his off-spring. Since the death of Horatio's mother, the Hornblower house had become a cold place with little joy and even less love.

Horatio stole a glance at Archie who was still eating his crumpet. Those crumpets were a symbol of a mother's love - cooked that morning and brought all the way to Portsmouth with a pot of freshly churned butter and some homemade jam; a parting gift to be enjoyed at supper time. It had taken very little coaxing to get the cook to let the two young midshipmen warm the crumpets by the galley fire. Now Horatio and Archie sat side by side on their sea chests, seated at the large table in the Middies berth enjoying their feast. It was a rare occasion for the berth was quiet, most of their fellow Midshipmen were still ashore carousing at various inns or brothels throughout Portsmouth, making the most of their last night of leave. Archie and Horatio, however, were content to enjoy the simple pleasures of good food and friendship.

"Have another Horatio, there are plenty left." Archie bit into another crumpet, sending a stream of butter down his chin. He giggled in a boyish fashion, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. It was good to see Archie laugh like this. It was as if the last shadow of their time aboard the Justinian had finally been lifted. The Indefatigable was a far happier ship and not a day passed that Horatio didn't say a prayer of thanks to the Almighty and Captain Pellew for such bounty.

Archie's tongue licked at his lips, while another golden globule of butter slid further down his chin.

Gently, Horatio reached out and caught it on his finger, balancing it for a moment until Archie's tongue whisked it away. For a split second, they both held their breath until Archie laughed, breaking the spell, his eyes crinkling up with pleasure as he bit into his crumpet again. Horatio felt strangely bereft.

"I'm making a terrible mess, Horatio," Archie said, wiping his mouth with his own fingers this time. "Here, have some more, before I get it on my jacket." With a graceful gesture he offered his crumpet to Horatio.

Perhaps he should have reached for it with his own hand, but instead, Horatio leaned closer and took a bite, his lips just brushing the tips of his friend's fingers. The blue eyes never wavered as Archie held his hand very still, waiting for Horatio to come back for more.

Just a small morsel left, held delicately between those long fingers. Horatio took a deep breath, smiled and captured his prize. His lips slid along Archie's fingers, tasting the salt and the sweetness, his tongue gently touched their tips as he snatched the last piece of crumpet.

Heart pounding, Horatio watched as Archie lifted his fingers to his lips again and licked them clean, his steady blue gaze never leaving Horatio's.

"Archie." It sounded like a groan, or a plea. Suddenly a strange surging of something unfamiliar rushed through Horatio. He grabbed Archie by the shoulders and kissed him hard on the lips. They struggled briefly before Horatio released his hold and let his friend go.

"Oh Archie I am so sorry."

Blue eyes blinking with confusion, that small red tongue darting around those soft lips again. Archie Kennedy looked the image of innocence, and yet Horatio knew his past held a terrible darkness. How could he have been so insensitive to his friend's suffering?

"It's all right Horatio, I didn't mind," Archie licked his lips again and smiled. "I was just a little ...surprised...that's all. I wasn't expecting anything like that from you."

"Oh Archie, you must think me an animal! I don't know how I could do something like that after all you have been through!"

"Whatever do you mean, Horatio? You only kissed me? And what have I been through? I don't understand?"

"Why, with...Simpson!" The name was a muttered hiss that one would use when invoking Satan or referring to French.

"Simpson was a bully! He made me do his washing and mending and blacken his shoes. He stole my shirts and the fruitcake my mother sent me. He'd steal my supper too if I didn't eat it fast enough. He beat me when he felt like it, but I don't understand what that has to do with you and me?"

Horatio blinked and frowned. "But what about those other things Archie? The things he did to you, the things he made you do to him! I would have thought that any form of....intimacy would leave you fearful after his abuse!"

A look of pure outrage erupted on Archie's face. "You think I was his CREATURE? You think I submitted to his carnal appetites? Horatio, how could you think that of me!"

Horatio felt bewildered. "Why it was Simpson himself who said such things. He boasted of it to everyone." Horatio dropped his eyes in shame. "I never mentioned it to you because I...I...didn't want to make it even worse for you."

Archie ran his hand over his face, his eyes closed. "Oh Horatio! Are you telling me that everyone thought I was Simpson's boy?"

"Yes, Archie," Horatio admitted quietly, daring to place a gentle hand on his friends shoulder in a show of comfort. Perhaps Archie simply could not admit that such acts had taken place. Perhaps he had closed his mind to them? But there was proof that could not be denied. "Is that not the cause of your fits, Archie?" Horatio prompted gently, hoping his friend would concede.

"NO! It is not! Simpson NEVER touched me like that! If he had I would have told Captain Keen or one of the Lieutenants! Do you honestly think I would allow someone to do that to me?"

"I'm so sorry Archie, I was only going by what Clayton implied and Simpson said. One of the first things I saw was you having a fit after Simpson returned. It only served to confirm the matter for me."

"I have always suffered from seizures, since I was about 12. My parents consulted a doctor who told them that I could grow out of them and indeed they DO seem to be less frequent now. But they can be brought on by many things, Horatio, lack of sleep being one of the most common. Surely you recall that Simpson had me waking you every half-hour? HE knew what that would do to me!"

How could he have so completely misunderstood what was taking place? Horatio silently chided himself on not having had more faith in Archie's strength and fortitude.

"Oh Archie, I am truly sorry for thinking that you would ever endure something like that, even by force." Horatio bit his lip and looked away. "And I am sorry that I forced you to...er...kiss me." Perhaps such things were truly distasteful to his friend. Could Archie ever forgive him?

"Horatio," The word was soft and Horatio looked up to find Archie smiling at him. "You do not have to apologise for kissing me. I would have kissed you first if I had the least notion of how to go about it, but alas I have had no training in such things and I fear I would make a rather clumsy showing to say the least."

"Well I don't have much knowledge myself, although I did see one of our serving girls kiss the lad who did the gardens, one Christmas when he gave her a goose."

Archie nodded and seemed to consider that for a moment. "Perhaps we should follow Lieutenant Bracegirdle's advice about mathematics and practice more? What do you say Horatio?" Archie blinked his big eyes hopefully at his friend. Horatio suddenly felt very warm.

He leaned in to meet the waiting lips that still held the faint taste of crumpets and butter and strawberry jam. This time Archie didn't struggle. Slowly he reached out to touch Archie's shoulder, first one then the other, finally pulling his friend into a close embrace.

"Hmmm," Archie murmured against his lips as if trying to say something. Horatio opened his mouth to reply, only to find a whole new world of possibilities open up with it. He licked at Archie's lips with his tongue, savouring the tastes even more and was pleasantly surprised when Archie opened his own mouth is reply.

"Hmmnnnhmnmh" Archie said again, as his arms slipped around Horatio's waist, one somehow loosing its way and finding itself beneath his waist coat. A warm hand hesitantly touched his back through the thin shirt.

"Here, what's that I smell? What have you two been up to?" The door was thrust opened just as Horatio and Archie sprang apart, faces flushed, breath coming in hard gasps.

"Crumpets," Horatio spluttered out as Midshipman Hether stared at them for a moment before dropping his gaze to the plate of golden crumpets on the table.

"Have some, please!" Archie insisted as he smoothed his blonde hair back into place.

As the hungry middy tucked into the crumpets, Horatio and Archie sat back together with a sigh of relief and looked at each other, their faces sharing a guilty little grin. Slowly Horatio's hand reached out and grasped Archie's where it lay under the table.

"Later," he whispered.

 

Chapter Two

"I had a most strange dream last night Archie," Horatio Hornblower confessed, his face already taking on an uncharacteristic blush. "It was about you."

They were idling in the waist, navigation classes over for the day. Later, on the high tide, the Indy would weigh anchor amid a flurry of activity involving both Officers and crew but for now there was still time to enjoy a quiet moment. It was the first privacy they had shared since the unexpected developments yesterday.

"About me, Horatio?" Archie sounded uncertain and he dropped his eyes to the deck, as if the caulked seams had suddenly become very interesting. "What was I doing?"

Horatio took a deep breath as memories of the dream cast their spell on him once more. "You were kissing me, that is to say, I was kissing you...er...well...perhaps it was that we were kissing each other."

"Oh," Archie's eyes flickered up for a moment catching Horatio's before darting shyly away again.

"Yes and we were holding each other, like we did yesterday, before Hether interrupted." Horatio swallowed and tugged at his stock before pressing on. "And then I suddenly awoke to the most uncommon of feelings. I was in quite a ...state, Archie."

Archie raised incredulous eyes. "You were?" he asked, his breathing a little harder than normal.

"Yes I was and well I had to...oh...er, well take matters in hand, if you know what I mean.”

"I see!"

"You did?" Horatio asked, aghast.

"Oh no...I didn't, but I do now." Archie licked his lips and smiled uncertainly. "Yes, you see I too was kept awake by strange feelings last night Horatio, although if I am completely honest, I have to admit that it was not an altogether unpleasant experience." Archie blushed and looked at Horatio from beneath his blinking lashes. Horatio took a deep breath and prayed for the wind to rise. He was feeling rather warm.

"You also Archie?" he asked, his voice echoing his discomfit. Archie simply nodded. "And did you...?" Archie nodded again, a little more vigorously.

Horatio counted to ten then recited the Lord's Prayer trying to banish the resulting visions of Archie from his mind.

"So what do you think we should do about this?" Archie asked seemingly immune to Horatio's private struggle.

"I have no idea," Horatio admitted when he finally had himself under control again. "I have never experienced such feelings before, about anyone. I wish that we had some privacy Archie, somewhere quiet where we can be alone together and try some more kissing. I liked that. But once we are at sea again, there will be little opportunity for such privacy." They both looked wistfully towards the shore. "If only this had happened earlier."

"Do you think it was the crumpets Horatio?" Archie asked sadly. "Do you think that this is all my fault, for sharing my crumpets. Perhaps I should not have..."

"OH Archie, this isn't your fault. I think perhaps it is mine." Horatio sighed and looked down at his hands where they gripped the bulwark, his knuckles turning white. "I have been so lonely for such a long time. You can not imagine how precious your friendship is to me. My family is not like yours, and I have had no one to love me until I met..." Horatio broke off suddenly, afraid he had said too much. But Archie's hand came to rest upon his and a gentle squeeze of comfort sent a flood of warm feelings straight to his heart.

"I know Horatio, I know, and you need never be lonely again. Not while I am here." Archie smiled, "Everything will be all right, you'll see."

"But don't you realise what this will mean now Archie?"

Archie frowned at Horatio's solemn words. "No, what Horatio? Whatever is the matter?"

"Well it will be nigh impossible for us to undress together in the Middy's berth without...without...well, thinking about each other and...you know. And then to have to lie there all night in our hammocks, side by side, knowing what each other is thinking and...doing..."

Archie's blue eyes took on a startled look as the weight of Horatio's words sank in. "Horatio, it will be worse than purgatory!"

Horatio let out a strangled groan. "Oh Archie what are we going to do?"

 

Chapter Three

It was by unspoken agreement that Horatio and Archie did not retire together to their berth that night. Instead Horatio loitered on deck feigning seasickness to give his friend time to prepare for bed. Horatio thought of Archie, by now lying snug in his hammock, clad only in his shirt and drawers, a blanket draped across him. It was seldom cold below deck even in these northern waters. Their stuffy airless quarters were kept warm by too many bodies in too little space.

Horatio heard the call for lights out and knew the Master-At-Arms would begin making his way through the ship, ensuring all candles were extinguished for the night. Slowly he made his way below decks. The Middies berth was in complete darkness as Horatio crossed by touch and familiarity to where his hammock had been hung by their cabin servant. He undressed quickly, conscious that his hammock was the only barrier between himself and Archie, knowing his friend was awake, wondering if Archie was straining his eyes to see him in the blackness.

Quickly Horatio swung into his hammock and settled, listening to the surreptitious sounds that pervaded the night, the squeak and sigh of their hammocks swinging in unison, the soft breathing and snores of his fellow midshipmen. Fainter still, the sound of the ship's pumps working, the surge and gurgle of the sea and the ever-present scurry of rats and roaches.

"Horatio?" The word was barely more than a breath reaching across the short distance that separated him from Archie.

"Good night Horatio."

Hesitantly Horatio reached out, desperately needing one last touch from Archie to confirm what he felt. His fingers found Archie's face, and he caressed a cheek soft and warm.

"Goodnight Archie."

Something soft and moist touched his fingers, Archie's lips. They imparted a gentle kiss then became more daring. A warm wet tongue lapped against Horatio's finger then travelled downwards to his palm. There it stayed for a moment, playing, teasing before finally travelling back upwards to his fingers and sucking one into the waiting mouth.

Horatio took a shuddering breath, wishing he could reach out with his other hand as well. He wriggled closer to the edge of his hammock, stretching, trying desperately not to overbalance, but the distance was too far. Frustrated, Horatio settled for caressing Archie's smooth cheek with is thumb as his friend sucked on his fingers.

A new sound intruded, a rhythmic rustle from beneath Archie's blankets. Archie's breathing changed too. Not only could Horatio hear it but he could feel it against his fingers as the gasps and slight groans vibrated through Archie's mouth. Moving his smallest finger, Horatio tickled under Archie's chin, a light feathery touch that was rewarded by the whisper of a moan.

Ignoring his own bodies growing demands for attention, Horatio concentrated on listening to Archie's pleasure and the small part of it that he shared. He wondered briefly if they would have been brave enough to do this without the cover of darkness. Even had they been alone with no chance of discovery, Horatio suspected that their natural shyness and modesty would be a difficult barrier to overcome.

But this was a start at least and Horatio began to imagine what it would be like to touch Archie, to satisfy his need just as his friend was doing himself. That would not be hard, for surely it something with which they were both familiar.

Horatio listened again, recognising the ragged breath and little moans, so much like his own; Archie so lost in his own pleasure, and yet still he held Horatio's fingers in his mouth, their one connection. Horatio's palm was wet with warm saliva, where it rested against Archie's chin as his thumb and small finger still caressed Archie's face.

Archie gasped and held his breath for a moment before letting go a long sigh. Horatio removed his fingers giving a final caress to the soft lips. Carefully he slid his hand beneath his own blanket and down into his drawers. Archie's spit felt warm and slippery against his erection. Very slowly he moved his hand, awed by the knowledge that a few moments before his fingers had been touching Archie's lips, his mouth, his tongue. The glide of his fingers felt all the more arousing because it was Archie's saliva that coated them.

Suddenly a memory of Archie's tongue, the warm slide of it on his fingers and hand, jumbled with the feel of Horatio's hand on himself and an image flashed into his mind. An image so surprising in it's suggestion, that without warning Horatio felt the shock of his release and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out.

Something touched his forehead, something gentle, smoothing back the stray locks of hair that clung there sweaty and out of place.

"Good night Horatio, sweet dreams," Archie whispered.

"Yes, sweet dreams Archie," Horatio replied, his mind still reeling from the thought of what Archie's mouth and tongue might feel like if they were to touch him as he had touched himself.


End file.
